


理性 Rational

by tine8210



Series: Imperceptible [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:09:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27157759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tine8210/pseuds/tine8210
Summary: **5.0主線劇透有****異界遺構孿晶塔副本任務劇透有**光戰無特殊指定外貌中間為了回憶當初愛梅都說了些什麼，跑回去懸掛公館看劇情順便看看房間配置，才發現公館的房間可比印中大得多了，上一回房間感覺被我寫小了。(汗5.0結尾明明已經是看過了四五次的劇情，卻還是看得一把鼻涕一把眼淚。Q_Q這次寫的東西可能會混雜一些自己在玩遊戲時的感受，就當小品看看吧！你能喜歡的話我會很高興的。
Relationships: Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch/Warrior of Light, 初代光 - Relationship, 愛梅光
Series: Imperceptible [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1977346
Kudos: 4





	理性 Rational

**Author's Note:**

> **5.0主線劇透有**  
> **異界遺構孿晶塔副本任務劇透有**  
> 光戰無特殊指定外貌
> 
> 中間為了回憶當初愛梅都說了些什麼，跑回去懸掛公館看劇情順便看看房間配置，才發現公館的房間可比印中大得多了，上一回房間感覺被我寫小了。(汗  
> 5.0結尾明明已經是看過了四五次的劇情，卻還是看得一把鼻涕一把眼淚。Q_Q  
> 這次寫的東西可能會混雜一些自己在玩遊戲時的感受，就當小品看看吧！  
> 你能喜歡的話我會很高興的。

//

『我會從邁向毀滅的原初世界，用我的一生為你祈禱……』

自露天席大廣場告別貝楠，結束了希爾科斯孿晶塔的探查後，光懷著無以名狀的沉重心情回到懸掛公館，連進門時管理員的問候都只是輕輕點頭就權當是回應了。  
或許這一路上都走得過於倉促了，一直以來都是，光關上房間門後為自己倒了一杯水後如此想著。  
在剛踏上冒險旅程的時候，光可是勤勤懇懇地把當時在格里達尼亞能辦到的委託都跑了個遍，跟路過的居民都說上了幾句話，最終得到嘉恩·艾·神納大人的信任並接受其委託，送信到另外兩都，正式闊步在廣大的艾歐澤亞。  
雖然本來就是一直被人拜託著去做些什麼事情，就算內心可能有點困擾卻還是無奈想著同意啦哪次不同意，最後沉默點頭答應了那些在旅行途中千奇百怪的委託案件。現在大概能說是成長了的光，話變多了、也比較能誠實的反應自己的想法跟情緒，甚至偶爾還會跟拂曉的夥伴或是委託人們嘴貧開點小玩笑。即使是如此，光卻覺得自己雖然偶爾物理上速度慢下來，周遭發生的事情和景物卻飛也似地向自己的身後流逝。

光將涼水一飲而盡，從剛放下的包袱裡翻出筆記，咚咚咚地一腳蹬掉了靴子爬上床，旅行中養成的習慣讓他喜歡窩在某一處思考、書寫東西，這樣對他來說比較舒適且有安全感。若要他正襟危坐的好好待著光反而覺得不太自在，想起在篤學者莊園坐在像是課桌椅的地方聽于里昂熱解釋理論的那時候，光就感到渾身不對勁。

憑著還殘存的短期記憶，光把剛才透過裝置聽見那位「比格斯三世」所留下的內容速記在紙上。  
來到第一世界之後，光停下來靜靜思考的時間似乎越來越少，倒也不是完全因為沒有時間，他都偶爾還有空閒去中庸工藝館幫忙做做咖啡餅乾賺點外快。於是琳拖著蓋婭跑到中庸工藝館尋找水晶都當紅的甜點時，光打完招呼便略顯侷促地移開視線，裝做若無其事快步離開。  
甚至是前往黑風海前夕，在水晶公的深慮室「看見」水晶公對于里昂熱陳述那「另一個時間線」原初世界所發生的事情，光都沒想太多。  
卻在聽見錄音紀錄檔之後的現在，光無法不去想像，第八靈災發生後的原初世界、他的家，是怎麼樣的地獄景象。連帶想起了愛梅特賽爾克展示給他們看的末日幻影，人們尖叫、哭泣、逃竄，漫天的火光及死亡的氣息，光攢緊了手心不住地頭皮發麻。而在那樣的情況下那些人們，又是怎麼樣堅持住錐心苦難，在活下來之餘努力喚醒在水晶塔沉睡的古·拉哈·提亞、並用盡氣力打造一個未知、渺小卻又同時龐大的希望。  
光發現他或許並沒有做好心理準備，去面對那些跨越時空、跨越世界的念想。

硬要二分法的話，光會說自己是個共感力偏強的人。什麼時候開始，自己的理性逐漸凌駕於感性之上的呢？是背負的東西越來越多的時候嗎？還是至交戰友在某個時間點永遠終止了旅途的時候呢？  
「不知道啊……」光長嘆了一口氣側倒在床上，感覺自己的腦袋一片混沌，情感跟思緒混雜在一起彷彿找不著線頭的毛線團，不知從何理起，不知不覺就這樣睡著了。  
恍惚之間，光感覺好像有誰讓自己握著筆記的手指鬆開，甚至還輕輕地撥了他額前蓋住雙眼的頭髮。

甫睜開眼，就看見一個黑袍背影坐在床邊，剛睡醒的光還有點迷離，卻覺得這樣的景象好像是很自然的一件事情，還令人有點安心。慢慢意識跟著視線一起聚焦，光才真的認出背影的主人。「……愛梅特賽爾克。」  
被喚了名的男人回頭，用一貫落在嘲諷邊緣的語氣回應，「唷，睡飽了？大英雄。」  
「你怎麼會在……不對，當我沒問。」問出口的話說到一半，便看見對方挑起了眉，於是中途打住。光揉了揉因為在深度睡眠期醒來而還在突突跳著的太陽穴，繞過愛梅特塞爾克爬下床，赤著腳走到窗邊把窗關上，夜風吹進來還是有點涼，還帶有點寒氣的瓷磚地板讓光忍不住打了個機伶，但也清醒了些。

「你有問題要問。」肯定句。  
雖然說已經知道古代人的壽命及能力都遠超出現代人一大截，但光默默在心底腹誹著，要是讀心都算在古代人的普遍能力之內，是不是真的過於逆天了點。

光又嘆了一口氣，轉過身靠在窗台邊，看向那個實際年齡跟閱歷都不知道是自己多少倍的前無影。對方依舊坐在自己的床邊，身體些微前傾，手肘靠在膝上，平時戴著手套的漂亮雙手現在十指交叉，表情寫著我大無影紆尊降貴洗耳恭聽，儼然一副心靈導師的模樣，光不知怎地有點想發笑。  
光輕咳一聲掩飾已經溜到嘴角的笑意，平復了一下心情才說話，「作為無影行動可以說是你的工作對吧？」  
愛梅特賽爾克又變成那個皺著眉頭的一號表情，「硬要類比的話，可以這麽說。」  
「你是怎麼面對工作的？」光說出口就覺得自己這個問題似乎單薄得有點愚蠢，但也已經來不及了。  
「所以，穿梭在原初世界和第一世界的偉大光之戰士是要我一個前敵人教你如何做個英雄？」愛梅特賽爾克果然不會輕易放過他。  
「不，我的意思是說……」光停頓了一小會兒思考該怎麼解釋實際上想表達的意思，老實說他還是不太習慣對著誰說出心裡的煩惱，「對於去做別人拜託的事情，有點太過理智，有點……麻木……吧。」光說著說著自己也有點沒了底氣，聲音也漸漸小了下去。  
愛梅特賽爾克罕見地沒有打斷也沒有對光的發言表達意見，而只是靜靜注視著光，耐心等待他接著說。  
「因為是『工作』一樣的事情，所以必須保持理性，即使因此失去了同伴，卻也不能停下。收到委託，就去完成，時間感覺過得好快。」光垂著眼眸不再看著愛梅特賽爾克，慢慢走回餐桌旁的椅子坐下。「希斯拉德……我在亞馬烏羅提遇見唯一看得出來的那位古代人，他告訴我你們奉獻了一半又一半的同胞來拯救星球。愛梅特賽爾克，你……你經過了這麼這麼久的時間，都不會懷疑自己做的到底是不是對的？又到底什麼時候才能結束？」  
光不敢抬頭看愛梅特賽爾克的表情。  
誰不是為了心中的希望和理念而奮戰？不論是比格斯三世、水晶公、無影、或是光他自己皆然。那日在真正交手之前的理念之爭其實已經很清楚了，阿爾菲諾說得沒錯，本質上彼此想要守護的東西是一樣的，只不過兩者所行的方法卻背道而馳，或許可以互相理解，但卻永遠無法彼此接受，最終還是走不出註定無法共存的悲哀劇本。

沉默蔓延了許久，久到光都懷疑愛梅特賽爾克其實早就用傳送或什麼方式消失不見了，才聽見對方略帶不屑的嗓音。「哈！我還以為是什麼事。」  
愛梅特賽爾克不知道什麼時候變回了加雷馬帝國始皇的那套華服，半駝著肩緩緩往光所坐的方向踱步。「一樣的事情要我重複幾遍？我們所做的事情本來就是真理，不需要感到迷惘的事情何需你所謂的保持理性？喔──是了，我都忘記了弱小的殘次品擁有的時間很短，能夠做到這樣的程度還可真是了不起了。」沒設想到會是這樣的回應，光怒視著愛梅特塞爾克，然而對方毫不畏懼地居高臨下俯瞰著光。「你說的理性可能對你們來說很困難吧？像是那個水晶公，既得到了跳躍時空的能力，還可以穿梭於不同的世界，甚至還是亞拉戈文明水晶塔的『鑰匙』，卻就只為救你大英雄一個人，真的是愚蠢到有剩。把他送過來的那些人如果發現就算是水晶塔被送到這個時空、就算他們成功拯救了大英雄你，他們原本世界的現狀可是一丁點都不會有任何變化的話，哈，說不定早就後悔了？」  
怒極了的光原本放在膝上的雙手現在攢緊了拳頭，甚至微微的顫抖。  
「再說說拂曉，你那群過家家的朋友……」「夠了！」  
光突地站起，拳頭猛捶在餐桌上，力道之大讓桌上的水杯翻倒，而剩餘的半壺清水潑濺出來，原本擺放整齊的紅酒其中一罐摔落地面，發出了刺耳的碎裂聲後在地毯上留下紫紅色的水痕。「難道你都不曾為了某件事、某個人，放下你那該死的理智，去推翻你的原則嗎？」光用盡全力大吼完才驚覺自己的失態，整個房間只剩下光粗重的呼吸聲。  
光閉上眼睛深吸了一口氣，拎起床邊的鞋穿上。「我去請人幫忙收拾。」語畢頭也不回，關門離開了房間。

愛梅特賽爾克跟著穿過房門，同時衣著又變回了黑色的樸素袍子，倚著欄杆目送光穿越長廊步下階梯。「有的喔，很久很久以前。在你之前。」  
光還在氣頭上但又努力讓自己冷靜、禮貌委婉請求公館管理員幫助的樣子似乎逗樂了愛梅特塞爾克，「所以我說，海德琳那一套什麼『傾聽、感受、思考』還是比較適合你。」愛梅特賽爾克看著光的眼神似乎滿溢著絢爛的色彩，一閃一閃的。  
「別停下，別回頭啊，大英雄。」


End file.
